Lord of the Beavers/Transcript
Here's the 11th episode for season 2 from Winnie the Pooh goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The scene opens up with Otis riding a electric scooter) * Otis: (singing) Futuristic scooter man wind in his hair. He's only doing 20 but ut he doesn't care. He's burning up the barn at a moderate speed. He's futuristic scooter man. Mmm, something--eed. Greetings, pedestrians. * Abby: Otis, what are you doing? * Otis: Just trying out my futuristic transport device. * Spike the Dog: You mean electric scotter? * Otis: Yeah. Walking is so 20th-century. * Human Applejack: You sure that hunk o' junk's safe? * Otis: Safe? Ha, you people from the past amuse me. Why, a child could do it. It's only got two buttons: Forward and this other one I haven't tried yet. (pressed the reverse button) Agh! so confused! I think I'm traveling back in time! This isn't a nightmare! this is really happening! * Mickey Mouse: Otis, push forward. It's your only hope. * Otis: I can't. I'm paralyzed by fear. * Pig: You've got to. * Pip: Push it, man. * Abby: Just do it! * Otis: (pushed forward and began screaming) (Pooh, Sunset Shimmer and the others come out) * Lincoln: Hey guys. * Winnie the Pooh: Otis, look out! (Otis crash through the wall) * Spike the dog: Oh is that's going to hurt. * Scruffy: Are you alright? * Otis: I got a concussion I don't feel good. My skull is pushing on my eyes and (gibbers and faints) * Timmy Turner: I think that's a no. (Later that day) * Pip: Well, Otis, looks like every bone in your body is broken. * Otis: Well, at least there's no drain bamage. * Winnie the Pooh: Maybe Honey will help you get get better. * Rabbit: How could think of food at a time like this? * Winnie the Pooh: I practice. * Pig: I'm just glad my nursing school training finally paid off. (Flashbacks where Pig is a nurse on a dummy) * Pig: Live! live, I tell you! (sobs) WHY? WHY? * Human Rainbow Dash: Pig, you didn't go to nursing school. * Pig: Hey, he didn't complain during the sponge bath. * Loud Girls: (in disgust) * Sunset Shimmer: How long he'll be out? * Lisa: According to your current status, at least 2 weeks. * Freddy: It's gonna be rough around here with you laid up, Otis. (Peck comes out of Freddy's mouth) * Peck: Yes, many of us require constant supervision. * Abby: Peck's right. Maybe you should appoint a temporary leader until you get better. * Sunset Shimmer: Don't be ridiculous. * Timmy Turner: This place could run off the fumes of his leadership. * Lincoln: I'm sure every will be a OK. * Otis: Yeah. Besides, what can happen in a few short days? * Narrator: An 1/8 of a day later... (Everything began to be in chaos) * Sheep: (stuck in the mud) Save us! * Duke: Grab on. grab on. Oh, this is terrible. * Horse: (getting beat up by chicks) YOU GUYS ARE SUCH BULLIES. You were raised without love. (Freddy being a volleyball to chickens, Peck becomes bad) (A giant Lily grabs Lincoln) * Lincoln: DON'T EAT ME, LILY! (Cockroaches prepare for world domination) * Cockroach: World Domination! (Otis tries to reach his drink until it was knocked over by Pip) * Pip: Otis, it's Armageddon out there. We need a leader, and fast. * Otis: Come on, Pip. How bad could it possibly be? (Pip pulls back the window and shows the situation and Abby frizzed out) * Otis and Pip: (screams) * Abby: We're out of conditioner. We're out of conditioner! * Otis: Sweet cud. Abby's hair is frizzy and lifeless. There's only one thing to do. Pip, I hereby deputize you acting barnyard leader. * Pip: Me? no way. I can't lead.I'm just a snarky sidekick. * Otis: You can do this, pip. * Pip: I can't. * Otis: You've got to. * Pip: No, don't make me! * Otis: I'm making you. * Pip: No! * Otis: You have to do it. * Pip: I don't want to. * Otis: They need you. * Pip: Stop it. * Otis: Do it! * Pip: Okay, I'll do it! * Otis: That's the sprit. See you after my coma. * Pip: I WON'T LET YOU DOWN, OTIS!!!! * Otis: Ow, not in a coma yet. * Pip: Sorry.Category:LegoKyle14 The Middle * Narrator: One week later. * Otis: Good news, everyone. My bones are all healed, and I'm ready to stop your descent into complete anarchy. Wha... (Sees the place as a beautiful paradise) * Pip: Hey, Otis. welcome back. Man, being leader was easier than I thought. Oh, by the way, I made a few changes. I hope you don't mind. * Otis: Oh, mind? I didn't even--solar panels? * Pip: Yeah, we make our own power now. We got lights in the barn and a widescreen tv. * Otis: Widescreen tv? * Pig: Hey, Otis, check out my new thermal-heated mud tub. * Goat: What's up? (Lana plays happily in the mud) * Pip: My cousin Manny's a contractor. * Peck: Great news, Pip. The barnyard's rainy-day fund is running a surplus for the first time in seven years. * Lisa: In a few months, will be rich. * Freddy: Yeah, you're a whiz with finance. Oh, hi, Otis. Your system was a complete waste. * Abby: Thanks for ordering that new conditioner, Pip. Now my hair is springtime-fresh. * Bessie: Yeah, and you were right about quilting. It really takes the edge off of my seething inner rage. * Otis: Yep Pip, it looks like your studying my leadership techniques really paid off. * Bessie: Oh, please. What did you ever-- * Otis: Ahem; if you'll excuse us, I know my apprentice has a lot of questions for the master. Pip, how'd you get things running so smoothly around here? * Pip: Oh, you know, I just made some flowcharts, cut wasteful spending, instituted a multitiered reward-based motivational system. * Otis: What are those? * Pip: So anyway, we're actually good here if you want to take a few more days off. * Otis: A few more days? Look. Look. You've done a great job filling in, and you've instituted a lot of things that I can't pronounce, but I'm the leader here. My people depend on me. (Duke comes in on a cart carrying sheep) * Duke: Hey, leader. * Otis: Hey, that's right. Your leader's back. * Duke: No, I was talking to Pip. * Otis: Oh. * Duke: Hey, Pip, thanks for leasing this people mover. Now I don't have to herd these sheep around anymore. * Sheep 1#: Hey, are we going to the upper meadow or what? * Sheep 2#: You want a tip or not? * Duke: Okay, okay. * Pip: So anyway, Otis...(notices Otis was gone) Hey, where'd he go? * Human Fluttershy: I think he says he was going for a walk. * Eeyore: Don't worry. He'll be back soon. (The next morning) * Peck: hacking That's getting better. * Pip: It doesn't matter who took the last apple. Now. let go of those negative feelings and hug it out. * Horse: Pip's right. I love you, man. * Goat: Let's never fight again, bro. * Abby: Pip, Otis has left the barnyard! * Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT!?!? * Piglet: WHAT!!?!? * Winnie the Pooh: WHAT!?!?! * Rabbit: WHAT!?!?!? * Eeyore: HUH!?!??! * Timmy Turner: WHAT?!?! * Cosmo and Wanda: WHAT?!?! * Lincoln: WHAT?!?! * Girl Louds: WHAT!?!?! * Scruffy: What? *'Sunset Shimmer:' Wait, What!? * Human Pinkie Pie: WHAT!!?!? * Mickey, Donald and Goofy: What?!?! * Abby: Freddy and peck found a good-bye letter in his stall. * Pip: A good-bye letter? what'd it say? * Freddy: Allow me. (clears throat) Donkey oil, pinenut moose, confetti yippedee-doo-- * Narrator: ''3 Hours later...'' * Freddy: Spoon mustard nictitating membrane hot pocket * Abby: Oh, give me that. (as she reads Otis voice echoes) "Dear friends, It looks like you're all better off without me. I'm off to find some animals who really need me. Goodbye forever, Otis." * Everyone: (depressed) * Freddy: It didn't say that when I read it. * Donald Duck: Maybe because you can't read. * Pip: This is all my fault. I made Otis feel unappreciated. * Leni: How could you, Pip? Which one was Otis, again? * Everyone: Leni... * Pig: She's kidding. She's kidding. chuckles He was the tall one right? * Pip: He couldn't have gone far. I'm gonna find him. * Freddy: Wait, there's more. PS, Wriggle flip spiddle funk-- * Eveyone: NO! (tackles Freddy) (Later in the forest) * Pip: Otis? Otis! Where are you? (He sees Otis working with beavers) * Otis: Rico, Youngblood, get those logs moving, stat. Come on, we've got dams to build. * Pip: Otis? * Otis: Squanto, stop scooping mud with your mouth. That's what tails are for. * Squanto: Sorry, boss. * Pip: Otis, what are you doing? * Otis: Oh, hey, Pip. I'm just putting my leadership skills to use. * Pip: With beavers? * Otis: What's wrong with beavers? They're simple, unassuming creatures who need my guidance. (a tree falls on him) OW! * Beaver 1: Sorry, boss. * Otis: Guys, we've discussed this. When gnawing through a tree, make sure no one's standing under it. * Beaver 1: Right, * Beaver 2: We keep forgetting. * Beaver 1: Where would we be without your giant cow brain, Otis? * Pip: Otis, come back to the barnyard. We need you more than beavers do. * Otis: Oh, really? name one way you need me. * Pip: We took care of that. Oh, I know. No, actually, we did that too. Wait, give me a minute. * Otis: That's what I thought. Face it, Pip, you're a born barnyard leader. Me, I was born to lead beavers. (gets hit with a tree again) * Beavers: Sorry. * Pip: Come back, otis. It's not the same barnyard without you. * Otis: Hey, louie, I'm not paying you to gab. Less chatter, more chewing. * Pip: Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find us. * Otis: A little to the left. NO, THE LEFT!!!! (tree falls on him) * Beavers: Sorry, boss. (Back at the barnyard) * Pip: So that's it. Otis has gone beaver. * Abby: He's never coming back? * Rabbit: Oh dear, mercy me. * Piglet: Oh dear, mercy me too. * Peck: Who'll run movie night? * Freddy: Who'll give us jelly beans when we're good? * Luan: Who'll help me with pranks? * Lola: Who's gonna French braid my hair? * Human Rainbow Dash: Who'll be my base player? * Human Pinkie Pie: Who will help me with surprise parties? * Winnie the Pooh: Who will help me get honey from bees? * Goofy: Who will help me from falling down all the time? * Cosmo: Who will tell me to watch out for that wall? * Pig: Who'll rub special medicine on my belly? * Donkey: Good riddance to bad rubbish, I say. (Everyone looked at the donkey) * Tigger: Say.. Who are you? * Peck: And how come your lips don't move? * Freddy: Identify yourself, strange non-lip-moving donkey. * Donkey: I'm just a talking barn animal who loves to prank the innocent. * Pip: You got a barn pass? * Donkey: What?I didn't know I needed-- it must be in my other-- Oh, nuts to this! (The donkey revieled to be Mrs. Beady) * Everyone: MRS. BEADY!!!! * Mrs. Beady: That's right. You're all going down. I've recorded you all on my new Me Phone! (Then she escape form ride their electric scotter) * Sci-Twi: She's getting away at a moderate speed. * Freddy: If she sends that video out, she'll expose us all! * Rabbit: Do something! Everyone, do everything! * Sunset Shimmer: Quick, Pip! How we stop her?! * Pip: Um, everyone form a committee. (everyone is confused) Let's review the budget. (Everyone is still confused) No, let's make a flowchart. * Freddy: It's too late. * Wanda: She already left the Barnyard. * Donald Duck: Now what we do? * Abby: Oh, if only otis were here. (Everyone is despressed and Otis was here) The Ending (Back at the beaver construction site) * Otis: Now, spruce is a fairly dense tree, so you want to chew with the grain, like so. (Beavers are amazed) * Otis: See? (loss some of his teeth) * Pip: Otis! We need your help. * Otis: Pip, I told you. There's nothing you can say that will make me-- * Pip: Mrs. Beady infiltrated the barn. She filmed us walking and talking on her cell phone. * Otis: What? She could email that footage to every media outlet in the country. * Pip: I know. You got to do something. * Otis: Okay, stay calm. Now, Mrs. Beady's fingers are thick and stubby. It's going to take at least nine minutes for her to press the right buttons on her phone. * Pip: But how are you going to get it away from her? * Otis: With cunning, split-second timing, and beavers! (At Mrs. Beady's House) * Mrs. Beady: As soon as I press "send," the whole world will see that I'm not crazy. Oh, curse my stubby fingers. (a knocking comes at her door) Who could that be? (She opens the door and it was Otis and Swi-Twi as nerds) * Otis: Me Phone Tech support. Wah. * Sci-Twi: We came as soon as we heard you have a problem with your phone * Mrs. Beady: Oh, nerds! Thank goodness you've come.These buttons are so tiny. * Otis: Oh, I see. let me take a look. It seems your wireless signal seems to be distributing itself across multiple bands. * Mrs. Beady: But the signal seems fine. * Otis: Oh, here we go. Now we've struck something good. Okay, can I get you to stand on this big "x"? (draws a X on the floor) * Mrs. Beady: But I don't really see how-- * Otis: Madame, please, who's the nerds here? (Sci-Twi gives a signal to Pip) * Pip: Go, go, go. (Beavers went into the cellar) * Mrs. Beady: Now, what was that number? 7,5 * Otis: 3,9. * Mrs. Beady: 4, 8, 2... * Otis: 23, 7, 10, Pi. * Mrs. Beady: Would you stop? I'm trying to-- wait a minute. You're that cow and that girl from next door. Well, you're too late. Once I push "send," you and your friends are done for. (Otis and Sci-Twi gets really nervous. Just as she was about to press send falls through the floor) * Sci-Twi: That goodness for beavers. * Otis: Erase footage, add photo of my butt as screen saver. Thank for calling nerd support. Remember, routine backups prevent crackups. Wah. * Mrs. Beady: Come back here, you cow you. (beavers comes out of the floor) Beavers?!?! (screams and falls through the floor again. (Back at the Barnyard, everyone was relaxing) * Pip: I'm sure glad you're back as leader, Otis. * Tigger: We're so glad your staying forever. (Everyone agreeing) * Otis: Thanks, guys. it's good to be back. * Timmy Turner: Just one last question. * Otis: What's that? * Lynn: Um, how long are these beavers gonna stay here? (Beavers started eating wood and riding the scooter) * Otis: Just a few days. I think they like us. Cute little fellers. (a tree falls on him) * Beavers: Sorry, boss!!!! (The End)Category:Magmon47 Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 2's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts